Annoying Time
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menjengkelkan dalam hidupnya / number #3 of #99FanficsProject


Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menjengkelkan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Annoying Time**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typos, bahasa non baku dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic nomer #3 dari #99FanficsProject yang Mei buat untuk diri sendiri.**

**Drama / Friendship**

**Annoying Time © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata menghela nafas dan berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak melayangkan sepatunya ke wajah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sumpah demi goyang itik Zaskia Gothic, mereka benar-benar mengabiskan stok kesabarannya sampai ke level minimum. Apalagi dirinya juga masih agak pusing karena efek olahraga lari yang dilakukannya tadi pagi.

"Hinata, Geologinya bagaimana? Aku pikir kamu sudah menyelesaikannya," itu suara Naruto sementara Shikamaru diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan juga berkata, "Jadi Fisika bagaimana? Besok kita UAS dan laporan kita belum selesai semua."

Hinata kembali mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak mencopot kedua sepatunya dan melemparkannya masing-masing ke wajah dua orang itu. Dan saat itu, Sakura melihat wajah Hinata dengan eskpresi terheran-heran.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa? Kok kayak mau nangis?" Pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat gadis bersurai ungu itu segera menunjuk kedua pria yang mengapitnya.

"Mereka menyebalkan dan aku mau nangis gara-gara mereka!" Gerutu Hinata dengan wajah yang sebenarnya kesal, namun entah bagaimana ceritanya wajahnya itu malah tertangkap Sakura seperti menahan tangisan.

Sakura memicingkan matanya pada Naruto dan Shikamaru, sementara dua manusia malang itu hanya bisa komat-kamit dalam hati agar selamat dari marabahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura. Meski Sakura tidak bakalan menghajar keduanya, namun cubitan kecil Sakura terbukti cukup pedas untuk diterima dan pasti bakalan menyisakan bekas lebam di kulit mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menatap Shikamaru. "Oke, aku bakalan menjelaskan padamu dan dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan menyela ucapanku sebelum selesai,"

"Tapi geologi—"

"Diam Naruto! Aku cuman ada satu, jadi biarkan aku selesaikan urusan kelompok Fisika dulu karena aku ketuanya!" Hinata tidak yakin suaranya tidak terdengar membentak karena dirinya memang benar-benar kesal. Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru dan menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Karena besok kita UAS dan jamnya masih belum pasti, aku bakalan ngomong sama mbak Shion untuk delay deadline pengumpulan tugasnya sampai hari Minggu. Jadi hari Minggu pagi itu kita ketemuan sama mbak Shion untuk membahas laporan kita dan kalau ada yang salah hari itu juga langsung diperbaiki. Besoknya kita langsung kumpulin dan sudah dijilid."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa lagi? Aku bosan mendengar kata tapi-tapian dari kalian semua. _Take it or nothing_?!" Perkataan tegas Hinata itu membuat Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan pada akhirnya, Shikamaru berkata "Oke deh."

Hinata menghela nafas dan menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi perhitungan yang sudah di kerjakannya. "Jangan banyak tanya. Tulis saja apa yang ada disitu,"

Setelah Shikamaru pergi, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Hinata tidak mau tahu bagaimana ekspresinya terlihat sekarang. Biar saja dirinya terlihat jelek, lagipula dirinya juga bukan berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, kenapa laporannya belum ada kamu edit sama sekali? Apa aja yang kamu lakukan selama setengah jam tadi saat aku tinggal makan hah?!"

"Aku kan ga tahu kalau kamu belum selesai mengeditnya. Lagipula laptopnya tadi masih sama Sasuke dan Sasuke tadi sedang sibuk mengerjakan Fisika," pembelaan Naruto itu tidak menolongnya. Bahkan itu malah membuat Hinata makin marah.

"Kenapa gak ambil aja laptopnya? Dia kan juga gak makai laptopnya kan? Kalau aku tahu begitu, aku bawa aja ke tempat makan dan mengeditnya disana tadi. Dan siapa tadi yang bilang iya padaku?!"

"Aku itu gak paham makanya aku gak ambil laptopnya dari Sasuke."

Tuhan, tolong tahan tangan Hinata untuk tidak menghajar Naruto sekarang juga. Di sini sebenarnya siapa yang jadi ketuanya sebenarnya? Kenapa dirinya yang harus mengurus semuanya?

"Ahh— kepalaku," Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang makin pusing karena menahan emosi sekaligus karena stress berat memikirkan masa depan kedua kelompok yang ada dirinya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir dan menyodorkan botol air putih. Hinata menggeleng lemah dan menerima air putih yang diberikan oleh Sakura kepadanya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengar suara Hinata yang marah-marah, menghentikan kegiatannya menulis dan menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat kejadian. Dan pemuda emo itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum membereskan seluruh kertas-kertas serta peralatan tulisnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tahu seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi karena tahu betapa chaos-nya yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Naruto itu buat aku kesal! Sudah tahu aku minta tolong hanya untuk memindahkan letak data-datanya, tapi bukan dia lakukan. Dan dengan alasan laptopnya masih sama kamu makanya dia gak mengerjakan hal itu!" Adu Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak paham apa yang harus aku pindahkan," Naruto sepertinya benar-benar tidak terima disalahkan oleh Hinata begitu saja.

Sasuke? Hanya berkata, "Sebenarnya yang jadi ketua disini siapa? Hinata atau kamu?"

"Tentu saja aku. Kenapa masih mempertanyakan hal bodoh itu?" Naruto ikutan emosi karena Sasuke meremehkan jabatannya. Okelah dirinya memang tidak pintar, tapi bukan berarti dirinya boleh diremehkan bukan?

"Lalu kenapa yang ribut disini hanya Hinata saja? Kenapa kau tidak pernah jelas memberikan perintah untuk kerja kelompok kalau Hinata tidak teriak-teriak? Dan paling penting, kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang paling mudah itu padahal Hinata memintanya?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

Hinata yang merasa kelompok geologinya bakalan berakhir dengan perang antar saudara setanah air itu, akhirnya berteriak "DIAM!"

Senyap. Dan semua orang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Sementara Hinata sudah membuang rasa malunya sehingga tidak mempedulikan tatapan semua orang padanya.

"Aku mau pulang! Masa bodoh dengan acc jam 6 nanti! Memangnya apa urusanku kalau kelompokku sendiri juga gak jelas?"

"Jangan," Sasuke dan Naruto mengatakannya secara serempak yang membuat mereka berpandangan sebelum menghela nafas.

Naruto pada akhirnya harus mengalah atau gadis yang ada di depannya benar-benar mengamuk dan tidak ikutan pertemuan kelompok satu geologi semua jurusan teknik. Nanti bisa-bisa bang Kiba mengamuk karena tidak ada Hinata. "Jangan pulang. Kalau kamu pulang trus balik lagi kesini itu bakalan memakan waktu. Apalagi rumahmu itu jauh,"

Hinata melotot pada Naruto. Siapa bilang dirinya bakalan balik lagi ke perpustakaan kota kalau sudah pulang ke rumah?

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto karena pemuda itu salah memilih kata pada Hinata. Mengabaikan protesan Naruto tentang kepala kuningnya yang berharga, Sasuke berkata "Ini sudah jam lima, jadi tanggung kalau kamu pulang. Lagipula kamu yang paling paham kalau urusan mengedit dokumen dan mengarang kata-kata di depan bang Kiba." Yah, intinya Sasuke tidak mau Hinata pulang karena tidak mau ketiban sial untuk mendengarkan ceramahan bang Kiba dan mendengarkan penjelasan apa saja yang harus di edit pada laporan kelompoknya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelum dirinya menyusul duduk diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. "Naruto, cepat ambil laptop Sasuke dan mulai mengedit. Jangan pakai kata nanti karena waktu kita hanya satu jam dan kali ini aku yang akan mengawasimu. Sasuke, mana modul praktikummu? Aku butuh itu untuk mengarang paragraf,"

"Sasuke, mana laptopmu?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menunjuk meja yang ada laptopnya yang tengah di cash. Sementara Naruto pergi untuk mengambil laptop, Sasuke menyerahkan modul praktikum miliknya beserta kertas dan pulpen berwarna hijau karena pemuda itu tahu gadis itu menyukai warna hijau.

"Ada yang perlu aku bantu?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum hendak beranjak dari tempatnya dan Naruto sudah kembali ke posisinya untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hinata.

"Loh, mana data yang harus aku edit?" Suara gerutuan Naruto itu secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tentang apa yang harus dirinya lakukan. Setelah memberitahu letak data yang harus di edit, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sudah mulai asik dengan menulis 'karangan'.

"Ada apa?" Hinata tentu saja sangat tahu dirinya tengah ditatap oleh Sasuke karena dirinya seolah memiliki mata ketiga untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di sekitarnya meski kedua matanya tengah fokus pada satu objek.

"Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Beliin minuman boleh?" Hinata sama sekali tidak memandang objek yang ada di depannya karena pikirannya terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya sekarang.

"Apa? _Moccalatte_ apa _Chocochino_?" Pertanyaan Sasuke itu malah membuat Naruto menyeletuk, "Beliin aku sprite, Sasuke."

"Kamu siapa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang seolah tidak mengenali Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu hampir saja membanting laptop yang ada ditangannya jika Sakura tidak memberikannya tatapan tajam nan mematikan.

"_Moccalatte_ deh. Pinjem uangmu dulu ya, ntar aku ganti," Hinata tidak mendengarkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena dirinya memasang headset pada telinganya dan menyetel lagu favoritnya dengan volume maksimal.

**.**

**.**

**Annoying Time**

**.**

**.**

Dan setelah acara drama tugas yang dilakukan Hinata tadi, tanpa terasa sudah satu jam berlalu. Hinata sudah selesai menulis karangan indahnya dan memindahkannya dalam bentuk microsoft word, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto di paksanya untuk kerja rodi mengecek typo meski kedua orang itu awalnya tidak mau karena takut menjadi objek fansgirlingan Hinata yang doyang baca doujin humu. Dan kalau bukan ancaman Hinata mau pulang meninggalkan dua manusia itu, kedua orang itu tidak akan melaksanakannya.

Padahal jika mereka tahu, Hinata saja sudah tidak sempat memikirkan doujin humu ataupun interaksi-interaksi yang bisa dirinya masukkan dalam kategori humu versi Hinata karena terlalu capek. Dan baru saja Hinata menemukan posisi enak untuk tidur, smartphone miliknya berbunyi dan ternyata itu bbm dari dari bang Kiba.

_'Kamu dimana de?'_

_Dia bilang on time. Tapi orang yang bbm malah telat. Mana masih pakai nanya lagi dirinya ada dimana._

'Di perpus lah bang,' hanya itu balasan Hinata dan menekan enter sebelum menyadari balasannya itu sia-sia saja karena bang Kiba sudah berjalan kearahnya.

"Lama kalian menungguku?" Tanya Kiba yang mau dijawab oleh Sasuke dan Naruto dengan 'tidak' namun keburu Hinata buka suara dan berkata "Abang ngaret lima belas menit dua puluh lima detik."

Dan ketiga laki-laki itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ karena ketelitian Hinata menghitung waktu dan terlalu jujur mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Mana laporan kalian? Biar saya periksa," kata Kiba setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang nyaman. Naruto segera menyerahkan laptop Sasuke dan Kiba memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Harusnya ini di posisi ini dan numberingnya pakai angka, huruf baru point," Kiba menjelaskannya dan Hinata mencatatnya di kertas. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto malah sibuk main smartphone masing-masing karena sudah selesai kewajibannya. Namun ketentraman itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Chouji datang menawarkan makanan. Dan di tengah bagi-bagi makanan itu, Sasuke malah mengajak Kiba berbicara tentang game salah satu tokoh anime yang biasanya ada di PS bida dimasukkan ke laptop.

Hinata yang acara pemeriksaa laporan kelompoknya disela Chouji awalnya hanya bisa memaklumi karena makanan tidak boleh ditolak karena sama saja menolak rejeki. Tapi saat Sasuke dan Kiba sudah asik berbicara tentang game, Hinata berdehem. Dan malangnya, tidak di dengarkan atau Kiba bermaksud menundanya sebentar untuk menjawab deheman Hinata.

"Abang Kiba, kita lagi periksa laporan! Selesaikan memeriksa laporan dulu," omel Hinata lalu memberikan tatapan kesal pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kalau mau bahas game setelah laporan kita selesai diperiksa!"

Tolong. Ini yang dewasa diantara mereka semua sebenarnya siapa? Hinata merasa salah tempat karena dirinya satu-satunya perempuan disana dan lebih parahnya dia yang mendikte semua lelaki yang hadir disana —selain Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto— untuk tetap fokus pada tujuan pertemuan mereka. Lama-lama mereka semua mendapatkan hadiah ciuman dari sepatu Hinata karena membuat gadis itu jengkel.

Tuhan, biarkan hambamu ini yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata mendapatkan mimpi yang indah malam ini dan melupakan kejadian menjengkelkan hari ini.

"Loh— loh. Hinata kenapa kamu nangis?" Shino panik saat menyadari air mata Hinata sudah mengalir di wajahnya

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto juga ikutan panik dan menanyakan hal yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna. Buat apa Hinata nangis kalau baik-baik saja?

"Hinata, jangan nangis. Ini kukasih cokelat belgia deh," Chouji juga ikutan panik malah menyodorkan sekotak cokelat mahal yang baru diberikan pamannya tadi sore dan belum sempat dimakannya.

"Iya aku bakalan nurut sama kamu, jadi jangan nangis," Sasuke yang cool aja juga ikutan panik melihat Hinata menangis.

"Duh Hinata, jangan nangis. Abang kasih nilai A laporanmu deh kalau kamu berhenti nangis." Kiba malah mengiming-imingkan nilai laporan yang sempurna dan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kesal. Dimana sejarahnya orang nangis malah dijanjiin nilai bagus?

Hinata masih diam dan air matanya tetap mengalir. Sisa lelaki yang tidak menyumbangkan suara untuk menghentikan tangisan Hinata kebingungan harus mengatakan apa karena bujukkan lelaki-lelaki keren dan berkuasa saja tidak mempan. Dan mereka semua makin panik saat penjaga lobi perpustakaan mendekati mereka karena melihat Hinata menangis.

"Mbak, gak apa-apa?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu sementara ia menatap satu per satu lelaki yang ada di sana.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa pak. Mata saya hanya kelilipan debu," Hinata tidak berdusta karena memang itu kenyataanya. Namun semua lelaki yang ada di sana benar-benar bersyukur karena Hinata menyelamatkan mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka bakalan di black-list dari perpustakaan kalau Hinata tadi tidak berbohong.

Setelah mereka berbicara sebentar, penjaga itu akhirnya pergi dan semua orang menghela nafas lega. Namun saat air mata Hinata mulai mengalir lagi, mereka kembali panik. Apalagi Hinata mengangkat telepon dan mereka kira Hinata akan mengadukan pada seseorang.

"—iya, bentar lagi pulang kok." Hanya itu yang Hinata katakan, lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mendengar si penelepon sibuk memberikan petuah-petuah. Setelah telepon ditutup, Hinata menatap semuanya yang tengah memasang wajah tegang.

Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya juga, "Hinata, jangan nangis lagi ya."

"Iya, nanti abang kasih nilai A deh," Kiba juga ikut-ikutan membujuk Hinata agar tidak menangis dan mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Beneran nilai A?" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan apa yang di dengarnya, karena takut salah persepsi.

"Iya— abang kasih nilai A. A plus juga gak apa-apa kalau kamu mau,"

Hening. Semua orang sudah was-was dengan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Hinata. Apalagi gadis itu masih belum merubah ekspresinya sejak menangis tadi.

"Yes! Naruto, Sasuke, nilai kelompok kita A," Hinata malah memanggil kedua teman kelompoknya dengan bahagia.

Dan Kiba hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Apalagi yang lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terima. Duh, Kiba jadi serba salah sekarang. Kan yang dijanjikan nilai A itu Hinata, bukan seluruh anggota kelompoknya.

Mendadak kepala Kiba sakit sebelah karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

**.**

**.**

**Annoying Time Ends**

**.**

**.**

_Mei membuat fanfic ini karena pelampiasan kesal yang tidak sampai. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jadinya 2K lebih? '_')a #bingungsendiri #dor_

_Mind to review?_

_Shen Meileng_

_06/01/2014_


End file.
